Color My World
by iwillalwaysbeyourlight
Summary: Color my world with hope of loving you. 8 Finn/Rachel drabbles centered around the year that changed their world forever. Future Fic


**_A/N:Title borrowed from the song __Color My World _from the musical _Chicago. _This fic was written for a rainbow challenge over on livejournal and is my attempt to give Finn and Rachel their happy ending. **

_~Blue~_

Finn watches silently as Rachel anxiously paces the length of the bedroom in their tiny apartment.

"I don't know how this happened. We were so careful…"

"It's going to be fine, Rach," he answers patiently.

"But I just started rehearsals for the Off Broadway production of Rent. This wasn't in the plan for another three years, I'll have you know."

"I know," he catches her wrist and tugs her down beside him on the bed. Then he reaches under his pillow, pulls out his worn blue baby blanket, and places in in her hand. "But it's going to be perfect."

_~Orange~_

When Rachel goes in for her first OB appointment at eight weeks and they see the baby's heartbeat on the ultrasound for the first time, they both cry.

They take the long way home, walking hand in hand through Central Park and enjoying the beautiful hues of orange and red that fall brings.

"We'll have to buy a really good stroller," Rachel states, stepping over a puddle.

Finn looks over at her and smiles. "So you're okay with all this, even if it's happening three years ahead of the plan?"

She nods, "It was never a very good plan, anyway."

_~Green~_

"Rach," Finn knocks on the door to their bathroom, cringing when he hears her gag violently. "I brought you some crackers and ginger-ale."

"Thank you, but I don't need any," she calls back.

"That pregnancy book you made me read said it'd help with your morning sickness."

Rachel emerges from the bathroom, her face a pale shade of green. "I know what the book says, but I don't have morning sickness. Positive thinking is key, Finn, and I am not going to suffer from morning sickness. I refuse."

Finn smirks and kisses the top of her head, "Whatever you say."

_~Purple~_

"Did you get it?" Rachel asks, practically jumping on him the minute he steps into their apartment.

"I got it," Finn replies proudly. "I walked 20 blocks and had to go to four different stores to find the Slushie kind instead of the Icee, but I got it."

"Thank you!" She squeals, throwing her arms around his neck for a quick squeeze before grabbing the cup from him. She takes a huge gulp of the purple slush and smiles contently, "Yum!"

"Can I have a sip?"

Rachel shakes her head and cradles the cup possessively. "Pregnancy cravings are really intense!"

_~Rainbow~_

Rachel sits next to Finn at the kitchen table, a book of baby names open between them. "So, the pink and blue highlighters are for girl and boy names, respectively. The orange is for names that have a Broadway connection and purple is for any androgynous names we may like. And the gold star stickers-"

"Are for the names we really love," he finishes.

"Right," Rachel grins, "you were paying attention!"

Finn nods, picking up the purple highlighter and writing something in the margin, "How about this name?"

"Hmmm," she peers at the page and laughs. "Drizzle? Absolutely not, Finn!"

_~Red~_

"Finn, just look at these," Rachel coos as she hold up a tiny pair of red polka dot Mary Janes for him to see.

"Those are really cute, but we don't even know if the baby's a boy or a girl. Besides," he glances at the price tag, "they're way out of our budget."

Rachel pouts. "Please? I really have a feeling it's a girl."

Finn can't help but grin at the idea of their little girl wearing those shoes. "Okay, we'll buy them."

She smiles "Really?"

"Sure," he reaches over to rub her rounded belly, "anything for our baby."

_~White~_

Rachel is four days overdue when she insists on climbing the seven flights of stairs up to Kurt's apartment.

"You can't walk the baby out," Finn reasons, following her. "It'll come when it's ready."

"I can and I will. This is the baby's eviction notice."

By the time they reach Kurt's floor, she is a sweaty, panting mess.

Kurt wraps his arms around her, "You're huge!"

"Thank you," Rachel jokes, squeezing him hard. "Oh, my God," she mutters, looking at the white fur rug below.

"Isn't it fabulous? It's new."

"No," she laughs nervously, "I think my water just broke."

_~Pink~_

It takes 29 hours of excruciating natural labor before their baby finally enters with world- healthy and pink- with a gurgly cry that is the most beautiful sound Rachel has ever heard.

"I'm so proud of you, babe," Finn whispers as he pushes hair off her sweat dampened forehead and kisses her. "You did it."

"We did it," she replies, lifting a trembling hand to play with the baby's mess of dark hair. "I can't believe she's ours."

He takes his finger and runs it along their daughter's soft cheek. "She's gorgeous, just like her mommy."

Rachel beams, "She's perfect!"

**As always, comments are love **


End file.
